Just Like Old Times
by MissMarrrie
Summary: This story was previously 'Our Secrets That You Hide, Control Us And It's Just Not Fair." It was brought to my attention that it somehow disappeared and luckily the docs were still on the site. So I'm uploading it again and adding more to it as I go. Enjoy! Regina/Maleficent - Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you still a bad girl Regina?"

"The worst."

Seconds later, Regina felt her hand being tugged into the hallway at the diner. There was no one else around the back, just the two of them alone with their thoughts of old times. Surprisingly no one seemed to follow them or wonder why they both excused themselves at exactly the same time. Thoughts rushed through Regina's head of what was to come of this. Was she going to kill her? Did she finally get the nerve to turn on her completely? Suddenly in the middle of her thoughts, the brunette felt her body being pushed up against the wall as Maleficent's eyes met her own. She almost forgot what it was like to have moments like these with her. Heated, sensual, strong; everything she's ever needed. She knew now that it wasn't violence she was after, it was desire. She was younger when they had relations before and she was a lot more afraid and careful, but she's a different kind of lover now. She's stronger, more independent and a lot more sexually skilled. The silence continued for what felt like hours as the gaze between the two remained unbroken and strong. Regina closed her eyes as she felt her heart racing inside her chest. 'This is it. Oh god please give me what I need.', she thought to herself. At the same time, she didn't know what she needed. She was supposed to have everything she wanted in life right here and right now and yet she had nothing. She gave everything she had for true love only to find out that it wasn't what she wanted. She gave everything she had to create the perfect family and that came crashing down months ago. As Mal looked her up and down, she felt sparks go through her body. She could barely contain her arousal and she hasn't even been touched yet; she was just that desperate and tense. That stare from those daring eyes was enough to drive her crazy. It's been so long since she's been given sexual attention by anyone, including herself. Self-stimulation never gave her any satisfaction and she never has been able to finish herself off. She's tried so many positions, toys, even books and websites but nothing did the trick. Regina needed more than a sexual connection; she needed to feel wanted sexually and emotionally as well. She's gone too far too many times with people who put their body into it but not their heart and she always ended up broken. She needed something different and she hoped a trip to the past was about to be it.

"Well then my love. If you're a still a bad girl, why don't you show me just how bad you are.", Mal said with a seductive sounding whisper. Her face was so close to Regina's that she could feel her breath on her skin. With that, Regina threw all of her composure and insecurity out of the window. All of her past relationships that ended badly suddenly turned to stone and broke away; all of her past regrets shot through the air like lightning and disappeared. Now acting with not-so-ladylike composure, her lips quickly found the other woman's as she practically crashed into her. She felt her own hips uncontrollably tilt towards the older woman's waist, continuing to move in a motion that screamed 'touch me'. She secretly wanted to know what it felt like to take the lead with her, but she always had trouble getting the upper hand on Mal. This was one person who always won over Regina. She had much more experience and was much wiser when it came to control; she was the one who taught her so many things. Her thoughts continued to rush through her as they continued to be entangled in a passionate kiss. Mal's hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer until she had her up against the wall completely. Regina felt as though the wind had been knocked out due to the feelings of lust quickly rising in her chest.

"Come a little closer Regina. I know how much you want me.", Mal whispered into her ear before softly biting on her neck. Regina wrapped her arms around her while digging her nails into her shoulders, trying to show her how much she was in love with her ways. Without looking down, she felt a finger brush against her now damp lace panties. Just that small brush of the hand sent shivers of pleasure up her spine and she wasn't sure how much longer she could go without losing complete control of her senses. It didn't matter to her that they were in the hallway of an old rusted diner, everything else disappeared into the background.

"Wow bad girl, didn't realize how easy it was to get you wet." She said while continuing to brush against her. She added a finger and continued to rub the pulsing flesh between her legs while receiving stifled moans of pleasure as payment. She felt Regina lower her body a little and almost it almost looked like her legs were going to give out. Indeed, it was exactly like old times for Mal; she remembers it like it was just hours ago. A young Regina would come find her in the middle of the night full of sexual desperation and a want for love she's never been able to find. She was sick of her life, sick of her mother and just wanted to be free from it all. She wanted something more and she was probably given a lot more than she expected. She remembered the second encounter they had with one another. She had her way with her for hours until she was literally exhausted. She expected Regina to run, want to stop or push her away but no, if anything she more in to it than what she thought possible. Sometimes Mal would fall asleep on her chest afterwards in exhaustion and let her run her fingers through her hair, anything to give her a small sense of control. Sometimes Regina would leave right away and act as though she was shy about the encounter. Sometimes she would get her high and crash with her on the couch until the next morning. Those were the best times, but Regina trying to find a good excuse for her staying out all night to her mother and father created more problems than anything. It gave her confidence to see how much she could pleasure Regina and how she could make her moan and scream just by using her tongue. Looking at her now as she stands in front of her, she realized that nothing has changed about Regina in the slightest; she still looked just as young as she did before. Just as submissive. Those nights from years back ended oh too quickly and she couldn't help but thank herself for trying to bring them back.

This was never her intent when she came to Storybrooke with Cruella and Ursula, as a matter of fact she went years without thinking of Regina at all. She was consumed by power and for a while she was part of the undead. She was literal nothingness who had no capability to feel. When she was awoken, all she could think about was vengeance, about making others pay for what they did to her. She thought of Snow, David and Emma but not Regina. She came here for what her version of a happy ending really was and maybe a chance that she could change her fate. As soon as she laid eyes on Regina again, she realized that she was her fate. The power, the fortune and the control weren't important any longer, this was what she needed to see to really open her eyes. Something inside of her knew that the other woman wasn't really ready to be bad again but was playing a part in a bigger scheme to expose them. Even though she should have been concerned about her safety, she wasn't. As soon as she laid her eyes and hands on her like she's done so many times, things will change. Regina will come to her and let her in, there will be no fear about her turning her back or no more secrets to be kept. Focusing once again on the woman in front of her she grabbed the hair on the back of Regina's legs and pulled on it with a decent amount of force. She heard a stifled moan of approval underneath her and knew that Regina had always had a soft spot for a little bit of pain.

"Mal we can't do this here."

"Why not darling? Afraid you'll lose control?" She ignored her and continued to touch and love her anyways. It was an attempt to test Regina's patience and control and if anything it was satisfying her own arousal.

While in the middle of moving Regina's panties to the side they both heard the sound of quick footsteps moving towards them. Mal pushed Regina's skirt down and they tried to get back into a normal stance before the oncoming visitor reached them. Regina felt her nerves turn into a ball that was rising up in her throat, hoping that someone she knew didn't catch her in the act. 'Which would be the worst possible situation?', she thought to herself with a shudder. "Emma, Henry, oh god not Henry, Snow? Of course because she would tell everyone.' She felt her arousal start to wear off and thought of the consequences of this toxic rekindled relationship. She could no longer decide if she was still undercover or not. This felt more right than anything she's felt in a long time. She knew she should have nothing to be ashamed of, but both good and bad were weighing on her shoulders at the same time. The footsteps finally reached the two women as both of their eyes looked down in embarrassment.

"Well well, what do we have here? I thought better of you two than to leave me without an invite."


	2. Chapter 2

Cruella's voice startled the two women as they looked away and tried to keep their hands off of one another. They should have expected that her and Ursula would come looking for them after a few minutes but they were too engulfed in their emotional reunion to think straight. Regina felt herself tense towards the woman standing before them. What would happen now that she knew? Would she tell others out of vengeance or use it as blackmail to make her do anything that she wanted? There was so much that could happen if word got out about their heated moments together. 'Well this could really fuck my cover', Regina thought to herself. As soon as the thought left her head, she knew that she didn't mean it. She didn't want to play the part of being undercover anymore, she just wanted happiness. She just wanted Mal and she wanted everything they've had before. The passion and honesty that they shared with one another was incomparable to what she's experienced in other relationships. As far as she was concerned, it was better to play it privately and safely until she decides what life decisions she has to make that would be best for herself and her son. As she looked at Cruella she felt another kind of emotional connection to the three women; she felt friendship. Maybe the fog of arousal was clogging up her brain or maybe she was just so stressed out about the situation with Robin that she's finally giving up on being the definition of 'good'. She's no hero, she can't deny that.

Henry was the most important thing in her life but the new "friends" she's made she will never be so sure about. Emma came here for her son, Snow screwed her over, her and David planned to have her executed; the list could continue forever. Everyone that's being nice to her now and offering to help her is a part of the reason why she went bad in the first place. She almost felt like they're the ones playing undercover with her; that they'll take their happiness and leave her high and dry again as soon as they got what they wanted. She kept hearing the words in her head that Maleficent was supposed to the be the enemy, 'But she wasn't always my enemy.', she remembered with reassurance. As bad as Mal was, a piece of her still wanted to rekindle this lost relationship; the fire has been lit once again. Maybe there was a way she could figure out how to have both her son and what could very well be her true love. Henry would be happy for her once he realized he had no reason to be afraid, so long as his other family members didn't cram his head full of lies and uncertainty. The fear was rising in Regina at this whirlwind of self-reflection and felt like she was going to pass out on the spot.

"Wha-what do you mean?", Regina stammered as she pretended to be oblivious towards Cruella.

"I figured that you two were back here planning some trouble to get into tonight and I want in. Why leave us out of the conversation darling?" Ursula came over to the group and put a hand on Cruella's shoulder, signifying the tight-knit behavior they all had with one another. The brunette took a deep breath as she realized that they were safe from being found out, at least for now. Mal looked at Regina quickly as they exchanged expressions of relief and anxiety. It was almost like a fucked up version of Romeo and Juliet. They were both being torn apart by groups of different people, being forced to have completely opposite beliefs. Eventually Romeo and Juliet suffer an untimely death due to their love. They of course don't want the same ending, they want to change it.

"Yes actually we were planning something…weren't we Regina?", Mal stepped back into the conversation. She was decent at lying but she usually had the time to come up with something more detailed. "Regina, hello?"

"Oh yes! Yes we were actually. Um..", her voice was shaking as she was trying to come up with excuses on the spot. She felt Cruella's eyes on her and started having another panic attack inside. She lost her touch of putting on a show and started to wonder what was going to come out of her mouth first. "We are going to sit here and maybe have a few shots and go find something to destroy, weren't we Mal?"

"Yes indeed we were. Want in?" Cruella and Ursula gave back a devilish smile.

"Of course we do. Let the fun begin."

As they found a seat at the bar, Regina and the older woman had the chance to exchange longing glances. All she wanted to do was finish what she started with a little more privacy and time, the rest of the night didn't matter. With Henry researching and working with Belle and his grandparents, she was sure she would have time to have her over tonight; the only problem was tearing her away from the other two. The guilt kept coming back stronger and she made a conscious effort to push it away. Here her son was slaving over books and trying to help her get her happy ending and she's trying to make plans to get laid tonight. She needed to find a way to let Henry down easy and tell him that she just doesn't want it anymore. She doesn't want Robin. She doesn't want whatever that book's idea of happiness is. The book is wrong and they are all wasting their time. She kept her mouth shut as she seriously questioned where in her body these thoughts were coming from. It's easy to get your heart and your lust mixed up with one another in the heat of the moment. 'But there's a such thing as desperation. Can't blame myself for that', she thought.

A full shot glass was slid in front of her and she remembered to smile at the others and put on the best damn show she could. Whatever would give her the alone time with Mal that she was secretly yearning for. Before she could go off alone with her, she knew she had to gain the trust of Cruella and Ursula; she wouldn't want them to think she was up to something. If it was up to Regina, she would take her on the table right that second but that wouldn't be in either of their best interests. Her head danced around the thoughts of her up against the solid oak bar, being touched and bitten all over. 'I need to stop this.', she thought as she downed another shot in an attempt to shut off her racing thoughts.

Two hours passed since they sat down and Regina's head was spinning in circles. She lost count of the number of shots she's had and she's probably racked up a bar tab that even her salary couldn't pay. She seen the other three women sitting next to her and wondered if they were more composed than she was; she didn't even feel like she was in her own body anymore. Nothing made sense but she couldn't stop smiling. The stress was gone and happiness created butterflies in her stomach. As much as she tried to talk straight and think straight, nothing was coming out right. In fact now that she thought about it, she hadn't felt this way in a really long time. The last time she remembers entering a realm of false reality was when she spent the night at Maleficent's, letting her drug her up and lay with her. It was supposed to be bad but it was invigorating. All of her thoughts about Henry and the others around her were gone; there were no more worries. The room started to move in strange patterns in front of her and she looked up at the ceiling, engulfed in how beautiful the wood carvings along the edges were.

"Hey. Are you alright darling?" Maleficent waved her hand in front of the younger woman's face to get her to snap out of whatever type of cloud nine she was on.

"Yessssss, yes I'm fine.", she slurred. As she went to uncross her leg she swayed forward, almost falling off of the barstool.

"Regina you're trashed.", Ursula chimed in. "Can't have you passing out on us, our night's just beginning. Maybe it's time we go find something a little more fun to do. Come on, let's go."

"Wait what are we doing?" Regina heard herself say loudly. She had spent many nights enjoying wine or cider while reading a good book but has only been completely hammered maybe twice in her lifetime, this being the second time. "Cruella let's go to the pet store and buy you some puppies! Pleeeassse.", she begged. "It'll be fun! Wait maybe I'll buy a hamster! Yes I'm gonna buy a hamster and name it Eddy oh my god!" The other women tried as hard as they could not to burst into laughter at her extreme intoxication. They should have stopped her an hour ago but figured she'd need a little something extra to take the edge off. As long as she was happy and ready to be bad again, that's what mattered.

"No no, not pet shopping. I had some other ideas in mind. Come on." The voices around her were getting all mixed up and she couldn't seem to listen to one person at a time. 'Can you help her stand up please?', she heard in the mumbles. She felt a grasp on her arm and a hand on her back and it seemed like she was in the backseat of Cruella's car by the time she took another breath. 'No, I'm driving.', Ursula and Cruella argued back and forth. "Yes but it's my car so to the passenger side you go. In." With a roll of the eyes, Ursula slammed the door shut as she climbed in and ended the argument. Mal didn't volunteer to sit in the back with Regina but she was so glad she was getting the opportunity. Maybe it would give her some time to give her a few touches underneath her skirt. After all, it was too dark for anyone up front to notice.

As the car took off full speed and swerved back and forth on the road, Regina closed her eyes and continued to be lost in her own stupor. Cruella was never a good driver even when she was sober, so the fact that they haven't ran into anything yet was nothing but a miracle. The spinning and the swerving of the car started to make her stomach churn and the color from her face drain. "Are you okay dear?", Maleficent asked as she placed a hand nonchalantly on her shoulder. "You're looking a little pale there."

"Oh for Christ Sakes Mal would you put the window down please. I don't need this lightweight puking all over my car, it was expensive.", Cruella snapped. She was always more of the materialistic type.

"It's not her fault you drive like a half fucking blind eighty year old.", Mal replied. She felt bad for Regina, seeing how poorly she felt just by the look on her face. As she put the window down on her side, Regina noticed how good the cool air felt against her skin. It calmed her stomach quite a bit and made it easier to take in a deep breath. Air brushed in heavily through the window and she could feel it on her face and her chest. Her nipples perked up a little as the wind touched against them through her thin laced bra. She looked down and tried to focus on anything she could as the nausea came back and wreaked havoc on her body.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can make her pull over if you want. You look ill.", Mal whispered to her quietly so the other women couldn't hear them.

"No I'm totally fine I"m just great and I wanna sing and I'm so happy. Hey Mal do you wanna come home with me tonight?", she practically yelled. She quickly felt a nudge on her shoulder as a warning to not bring that kind of conversation up in front of the others. In her sober state she wouldn't be giving her feelings away in front of anyone or anything that could be a threat to her but she couldn't seem to control her mouth while under the influence. There was a moment of awkward silence where no one wanted to be the first one to answer Regina's request.

"Ahem, well Regina I think that we should stick together, you know. We have a lot of business to get down to and things to do. There isn't much time left and we want to do everything we can to all get our happy endings. That's why we're all here remember?", Mal tried to get Regina away from the discussion and talk herself into believing that that's still what she wanted.

"Yeah yeah happy endings whatever. Tonight I just wanna fuck you." At that statement Cruella and Ursula snapped their heads around, almost driving into a telephone pole.

"What did you say Regina?", Ursula giggled.

"I said I wanna fuck her. Yeah that's right. Right now." She tried running her hand down Mal's blouse but her hand was pushed away. The older woman tried to make a joke out of the situation while pretending that she had no idea where her statements were coming from.

"Don't chastise her girls. She's obviously too drunk to realize what she's saying."

"No I know exactly what I'm saying! Remember half an hour ago when I was grinding up against your-"

"Okay that's enough Regina! You're drunk and you have me confused with someone else."

"The fuck I do, it just happened dude." Mal looked up at the two in the front seat with fear that they would react to this negatively. Their loud laughing insinuated that that was not the case.

"Ha! Should have figured you two were fucking when I came back to check on you. Why else would you hang out next to the bathroom for ten minutes? Good fucking god, you know what? I'm feeling particularly nice today and I have my own fun I want to get into, why don't I drop you two off at Regina's place? Maybe you could watch over her and finish groping each other somewhere other than a dirty restaurant."

"Fuck yes!", Regina cheered. She grabbed Maleficent's hand and gave her a wink. Mal's embarrassment towards the situation with Regina was dissipating; why did it really matter what her friends though about it? They weren't the ones fucking her. Regina left a kiss on her neck when no one was looking and with a slur whispered softly into her ear.

"We're going back to my place baby. I'm taking you home with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Regina felt her body being pushed against the wall before they could barely get the door to the mansion shut. Lucky for her, her soundproofing spell could take care of any noises that were about to escape her lips. She stumbled backwards and felt the woman's lips on her neck, biting her softly as her bright red lipstick left dark marks on her skin. The sucking motion of her mouth left shivers going down her spine and she felt like she could come on the spot. She was leaving love marks all over the right places; her shoulders, collarbone, the back of her neck; she could barely take it. As Mal moved up further and further, the two women locked into a kiss that continued to grow in passion by the second. Regina heard a soft moan come from her own lips as her panties began to dampen once again without a touch. She wondered if the older woman was in the same state as she was but it was hard to tell by the fact that she had twice as much composure. She tried to keep her moans quiet and not show signs of how much she needs this right now but it was definitely hard to do. Not only did her extreme intoxication allow her to come undone a lot easier, it also allowed her to throw her fears about others finding out out of the window. It allowed her to turn back into the passionate woman she once was instead of an uptight town mayor. It shouldn't matter what she does in her life so why should she continue to fear whether or not people would find out? Maleficent's body was pressed as close as possible to hers and she could barely stand the tension anymore. She felt her hot breath on her cheek, smelling like whiskey and a touch of peppermint. She could no longer control her hips which were grinding against Mal's body in a heated rhythm. She needed touched more than she's ever needed it before. A whisper in her ear was finally going to allow her to give in to her desperation.

"You. Bed. Now.", Mal said softly under her breath. Her thoughts of taking Regina right on the living room floor were so strong that she thought for a second she was going to act on it. She put her hand behind Regina's back on her way up the stairs as she stumbled and leaned against the wall, trying to act like she wasn't stumbling at all. Mal didn't want to take advantage of her while she was drunk, but she knew that Regina wanted it from her way before they even started drinking, there's no denying that. At this point there were no more regrets and no more wasted time between them. She suddenly thought back to Cruella and Ursula's sudden attempt to get rid of them so quickly after they left the bar and started to wonder if they were about to have a private adventure of their own. The way they looked at one another could definitely raise some eyebrows. The thought of everyone getting lucky tonight made her giggle like a child, almost like she was sixteen again. Her focus quickly turned back to the other woman as Regina crashed on the bed and made a loud noise from the sound of the mattress. She walked over to her and put a hand on her hip.

"Mmmm, satin sheets. You have good taste dear. All the better to fuck you on. Now, why don't we get that dress off of you. Leave the heels on, they're sexy as hell." She pulled Regina's tight black dress over her head, exposing her matching lace lingerie. She licked her lips at the body underneath her outfit. She was slim with large breasts and a hot ass. She hasn't changed a bit. "That lace makes me want to devour you. I almost forgot how hot you were dear." The dress found it's way to the floor as Regina listened to her commands, leaving her panties, bra and five-inch red high heels on her. "There we go. Now, let's get into trouble tonight."

"You're not gonna take your clothes off too?", Regina whined. She wanted to see Mal's naked body grinding up against her as her breasts moved up and down with each thrust.

"Not until you've earned it.", she winked in response.

Not saying another word, Mal practically pounced on the younger woman and started moving her tongue around in her mouth and running her hand down her neck. The smell of alcohol on Regina's breath and the softness of her skin was enough to bring her on the edge right away, which was definitely new due to the fact that she could usually keep herself right on the edge for over an hour. Regina held her arms around Mal's neck as if she was claiming her as her own; almost as if she were about to choke her. The older woman heard a soft moan coming from Regina's lips at each touch she received to her skin. She lightly squeezed her breasts and brushed against the lace covering her chest. She could feel her nipples turning hard at the rubbing and could see them perfectly through her bra.

"Oh god, please don't stop.", Regina said desperately.

"Do you like that darling? Do you want me?"

"You don't know how much I want you.", Regina slurred. "I'm still a bad girl, remember?"

"Yes, you're a very bad girl dear. Now prove to me how bad you really are." Regina put her hands behind her own back and quickly removed her bra to give her easier access. Mal licked her lips and started rubbing her hardening nipples even faster and rougher than before, making her wetter by the second. Maleficent felt like she was already minutes away from orgasm and thought about giving in already and letting herself come but she didn't want this to end. Her sexual tension was probably twice as bad as Regina's at this point; she hasn't fucked anyone since their last encounter. After this is over, she didn't know if she would ever touch Regina again or even see her again. She was ready to fuck her like it was their last chance. It hurt her heart to see the vision of Regina being pulled away from her a second time but she didn't want to dwell on it during this encounter. As much as the painful thought tried to make it's way into her skull, she tried to center herself back to where it mattered. If this was the last time, she wanted to go out with a bang.

"Fuck me right now please please please.", Regina begged. "I need it so bad." Her breathing became faster as she started to grind against Mal's hips harder in an attempt to make her give in.

"You're not gonna let me play a little first? I don't think so." She moved her hand on her hips as she pulled off her panties. "Wetter than I thought, I must be good.", she said with confidence. She gave her another wink and started rubbing circles around her throbbing flesh, trying to tease her until she reached the point of insanity.

"Please please fuck me right now. You're driving me craaazy jesus christ." She didn't listen to her wishes though, continuing to get close to where she wanted but pulling away every time. One hand was in between her legs as the other moved between each of her breasts, scratching her with a decent amount of strength. Every spot around her core was throbbing underneath her fingers and giving away her pent up tension.

"It's been a long time since you've felt this good darling. I can tell." Regina closed her eyes and focused on nothing but the pleasure that was wreaking havoc up and down her body. She tried to move Mal's hand a little bit closer, hoping that she would give in and finally enter inside of her.

"Do you need me darling? Tell me that you need me."

"Yes I need you so bad, please just fuck me already before my heart explodes." Still ignoring the brunette, she flicked her finger against her clit, making Regina moan even louder. She sat up and literally pulled Mal down on top of her. She needed release right now and couldn't wait any longer.

"Please. Please.", she looked into Mal's eyes with a look of absolute desperation. As much as she wanted to continue playing with Regina she knew that it was hurting her to wait.

"As you wish.", she said with a sexy growl. Her fingers finally slid into her throbbing sex, pumping in and out and hitting all of the right places. In an upward motion her index finger found her sweet spot. Regina moaned in a high pitched tone that almost sounded like a squeal, unable to keep her noises of pleasure in. It was the first time she's ever felt a sensation that was the same as that.

"I get the feeling you've never hit your g-spot before?"

"I don't...I don't even know what that is. Fuck it I don't care just keep going." She kept thrusting her hand against the spot and the woman underneath her squirmed, unable to stay still as she was receiving her pleasure. Sex for Regina was usually just her laying in position and taking it until it was over. No one ever had the power to keep her moving the whole way through.

"Harder." Her hand moved a little faster and pushed upwards a little higher as it went in an out with a greater force. Two fingers continued to pump as her thumb rubbed her clit with added pressure. She added another finger and felt how tight she was, causing her to feel her own wetness grow between her legs. She could feel Regina tense at the addition of another finger but didn't deny her access.

"You're so tight and tense darling. Your past lovers must have had some small dicks. Lucky for me it makes it even better." She pushed her three fingers as hard as possible inside of her. Her hand was getting tired from the constant motion and another thought crossed her mind. She didn't know how Regina would feel about this kind of act but there was no harm in trying.

She took her hand away and pushed Regina's legs up over her shoulder. She looked at Mal with a confused expression. How could she not know what was about to come to her?

"What...what are you doing?", Regina slurred at her.

"Just relax babe. Close your eyes and let yourself go." As the woman let herself drift into a state of easiness, her tongue found it's way around her soaked clit. Her sweet taste was invigorating and overpowered her senses. It was the best thing she's ever had on her tongue. Hearing no sounds coming from the younger woman she looked up to see what her reaction was, afraid that she upset her or went too far.

"Regina are you okay?" She looked back at Mal with the look of a wild tiger ready to pounce on it's prey.

"Do. Not. Stop." She smiled as she went back down on her and took another step towards helping Regina release her tension. Her red lips sucked on her clit with a passionate mannerism and she squeezed her thigh to give her some extra pressure. Her mouth circled around the area and her tongue finally entered the other woman. She thought for a moment that Regina stopped breathing all together; she heard no more sound coming from her. At last a deep breath escaped her lips and her hips began bucking against her face passionately.

"Ahh, ahh, don't stop please I'm so close." She pushed her tongue in further and scratched down her leg as she finally started letting go. Regina swore that she felt fireworks set off in her that very moment as she closed her eyes, letting the orgasm explode inside of her. She felt herself practically scream Mal's name as she rode out the waves of pleasure contracting the muscles between her legs. Mal kept her tongue on her flesh until she stopped clenching and finished thrusting her hips. Regina lied back down on the bed feeling exhausted and dizzy. She never remembered having an orgasm that mind-blowing. Ever. Her desire to please the woman woke her back up and gave her a new pang of energy. It was only fair that she gave her a turn. After the experience she's gained she was ready to let her know what kind of lover she's turned into.

"Are you ready to try to handle me?", she growled in a sexy tone. She flipped her position and sat on top of Mal's hips, moving them and grinding against the area right below her stomach.

"Maybe before you start you should cast that soundproofing spell you forgot about dear."


	4. Chapter 4

With a quick flick of the wrist, the soundproofing spell engulfed the large mansion and erased Mal's anxiety about being heard through the neighborhood. Even if this magic came with a price, she would be willing to pay no matter what. Regina's extreme desire to please Maleficent wasn't forced; she was moving and pleasing her without even having to put thought into it. The older woman staring back at her reached behind her neck and untied her hair, revealing long blonde curls that reached down below her breasts. Regina would swear that the sight was intoxicating, but she couldn't possibly be more intoxicated than she already was. She ran her hand through her hair and stopped along the lowest button of her shirt, unsure if she should unbutton it or keep teasing her above the fabric.

The older woman moved Regina's fingers around the button as if she were dropping hints on what she wanted from her next. The brunette found her hands moving down Mal's shirt, quickly unbuttoning her until she finally reached the bottom; practically manhandling her as she ripped the shirt and bra off of her slim body. She didn't want to play around the same way that she was teased, she just wanted to get right down to the action. Her tongue moved up her neck into her mouth as she pushed down on her shoulders in an attempt to be dominant. She half expected her to not accept the submission she was receiving but for once she didn't seem to mind it. After all, Maleficent was the one who taught Regina how to use her body as a weapon. The tips and tricks she taught her through example were paying off for her own good now. She continued to push down on her upper body and carefully moved down to unzip her pants and pull them off along with her panties. This was one of the first times she's seen her completely nude and she was beautiful. She was used to Mal stripping her and leaving her own clothing on but she wasn't standing for it this time. She carefully placed her thigh between her legs, sliding it up and down and allowing the wetness to rub against her skin. She felt power running through her veins at the ability to make her wet.

"Regina, I never knew how much I've really taught you. I guess my work paid off for me didn't it?" Regina didn't answer but instead moved her tongue down her stomach, not stopping as she reached lower. Feeling Mal's chest tighten and her breathing hinder, she was showing all of the physical signs of desperation. Her heart started racing faster as she thought about what she was about to do. She decided that she wanted to give back what she had just received now that she knew how stimulating it was. She wondered secretly if she even know how to please another woman in this way but if she didn't, there was no better time to learn. Still, her drunkenness helped her be a little braver than she usually would have been and they would probably never have another opportunity like this one. She looked up into her eyes to get a hint of what kind of emotional expression she was wearing, hoping that she wasn't showing any signs of disapproval towards Regina's behavior.

She wasn't.

The moments between thought and action were so silent that you could hear a pin drop. It was almost like a movie where two people were in awe or great shock, unable to speak or process the world around them. Right before she took her place between her legs, she moved back up her body and against the nape of her neck, just close enough to give a whisper in her ear.

"I know you love me when I'm bad, and you know what kind of bad girl I am?", Maleficent moaned at her words, that sexy whisper had set a fire through her stomach and tied her heart in knots.

"What kind of bad girl are you Regina?", she breathed heavily.

"The worst."

And with that statement she went down on Mal, using her tongue to dance around all of the places that made her moan. Regina felt the older woman's hips lightly grind against her face as she tried to draw her closer and get a stronger touch of the tongue. She kept her eyes closed as she licked up and down her throbbing area, trying to quell away the dizziness and uneasiness that was still wracking her body. She did nothing but continue to try to focus on what she wanted; to be seen as the leader. Everything for Regina was always a competition; she wanted to do better, look better and most of all fuck better. She heard a long, higher-pitched groan of approval as the tip of her tongue ran against her throbbing clit. She sucked on it gently, testing her limits to see what she could get away with tonight. Apparently she was going to be able to do anything she wanted and she loved it.

"Holy fuck Regina. You are so - Please, just don't fucking stop.", she begged between short breaths. Was she actually saying please to her? It sent a shiver of satisfaction up her spine to know that she was needed right now. No one ever needed her like Mal did. No one ever wanted her love, her touch or her companionship but it didn't matter now. She would rather be needed and liked by one person than used and under-appreciated by dozens. Her brain moved back onto her actions and the taste on her tongue brought her back to reality, whatever reality this could exist in. She sucked harder and used her hand to rub circles around her stomach, just grazing the skin light enough to give her goosebumps. She listened to Mal's previous orders and didn't stop what she was doing but decided to take that last step that she knew they were both waiting for.

"Sit up for me.", Regina slurred. Mal surprisingly listened to her commands for once and and moved upwards, leaning her back against the fancy wooden headboard and closing her eyes in an ecstasy-like trance.

"Good, just where I wanted you.", Regina winked. She took the woman's hand and placed it on her own shoulder as she went back down on her, hoping that she would stay in that position at least for a while. As she slid on her tongue in and out of her wet opening, she felt nails digging into the skin on her shoulders and it was just what she wanted. There was something about the pain and roughness that got her off and made her work even harder to please. The nail marks and bites would still be all over her body when she awoke tomorrow and she was perfectly okay with that. She tasted the sweetness of the woman's arousal on her tongue and felt her heartbeat rise higher and higher in her chest. This was the first time she had ever tasted another woman and it was better than she could have imagined. One of Mal's hands remained on her shoulder and the other grabbed the back of her hair, pulling it with each thrust of her hips. She knew Regina all too well. Regina's tongue moved faster and faster on her skin with each burst of energy as Maleficent continued to squirm and thrust underneath her. Nothing could be better.

"Mmmm go faster for me dear, I know you can." When the younger woman's tongue moved in and out faster she finally got close to relieving her pent-up tension. "Ah, ah, yes holy shit keep going, I'm so close to-"

"Shhh", Regina whispered back to her, lifting her head out from in between her legs and giving her a sexy smile. Without breaking the stare, she bit her bottom lip slowly enough for her to notice. "You have no idea how you good you taste." As much as Mal wanted to take Regina's compliment, her mind was set on nothing but getting a release. As much as she tried to build up the perfect composure and act like nothing was good enough for her she just couldn't pretend. She let her emotions go for the first time in over a decade, wrapping her arms tightly around Regina and loudly moaning her name.

"Come on my queen, come get me off. I need it." She soon felt warm fingers inside of her and then a sucking and nibbling on her clit. Every part of her body below her hips was throbbing and on fire and she swore she was going to explode. "Regina...mmm...Regina...yes..oh god yes. I...I.." and in the next ten seconds she was seeing stars. Her eyes snapped shut as she rode out the waves of pleasure going through her body. "Ah, ah, oh my god..." Her voice trailed off as she took short, shallow breaths. Even after the spasms stopped the butterflies in the stomach continued to fly around. What felt like minutes went by until she became fully grounded and opened her eyes again. Regina's gaze was still locked on to hers and neither of them could look away.

"You are fantastic darling.", she finally got out. "So, how do you like working that sexy tongue of yours?" Regina stared down at her almost like she was coming off of cloud nine, smiling at her with a goofy drunken smile.

"You wanna know how I like it? Dude, I think it's fucking awesome", Regina slurred before blacking out on the bed practically on top of her, her heels still strapped on and her head on Mal's stomach.

A part of her wanted to leave Regina's home and a bigger part of her wanted to stay. This was more than the hottest sex she's ever had, this was a connection that she's been longing to rekindle for so long. Sure, the younger woman had the body of a goddess and the talent of a porn star, but there was so much more to her deep down. She was vulnerable and in need of someone to care for her. She needed a friend, a lover, someone who understands her. Still naked, she quietly snuck downstairs and grabbed a glass of water, laying it on the stand beside Regina's side of the bed. 'I know you'll need this in the morning darling. Let's hope you recover quickly. There's still so much more I want from you.', she whispered in her ear. It was scary to think of Regina waking up in the morning and regretting so much that they've done together; maybe she didn't want to take it this far. Mal was much too tired to dwell on this though. Grabbing the satin sheet in between them, she covered both of their bodies and grabbed Regina's waist, holding her as she drifted off into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Maleficent was stirred from her deep sleep as she heard a tired groan being uttered into her neck. Keeping her eyes closed, she gently brushed her fingertips up and down Regina's side in an attempt to ease her back to sleep, hoping that she would wake up without feeling any side effects of their adventures last night. She knew better though, remembering how far gone she was and how she was unable to even walk herself to the front porch. The brunette was now laying tight up against her, her face nuzzled into her shoulder and her hand on the older woman's stomach. She stared down at the woman beneath her, her skin a pale shade of white and her pained half-asleep expression but nothing changed. To Mal she couldn't look any more beautiful even if she tried. With makeup and perfect hair or bare skin and a ponytail her face had the power to shine a light on the whole room. Her beauty was always entrancing, lighting a fire in her heart and giving her the will to try again every time she wanted to give up. She felt like she owed the woman her entire life even though she'd never admit it. Regina was the reason she started over again. She was what got her through.

Her hands kept running down Regina's body, not in an attempt to seduce her but to comfort her. She felt a little sore and tired but she was used to handling herself well. When you spend time with the Queens of Darkness both past and present, you would know that their favorite thing to do was drink. Even young Regina never took much to alcohol when it was offered to her; she was always a good girl. The younger woman's eyes opened slightly as a white light shone through the window above the bed. She put her hand over her eyes in an attempt to block out the light.

"Maleficent, what are you doing here?" She mumbled, still half asleep and not completely to her senses yet. She couldn't tell if she was happy or upset that she was there and she really didn't want to be pushed away. Just because she wanted to hook up last night at the diner didn't mean she wanted her staying the night at her house. Maybe she should have left after their encounter but it just would have felt too wrong.

"You brought me here dear. Had to have someone to look after you right?"

"Oh I am fucking lucky Henry had plans to stay with Emma last night.", she whispered to herself, grimacing at the pain that was pounding through her head. As she adjusted her arm to block out more light she noticed how sore her body was, especially around her core. Her eyes snapped open as she thought about the possibilities of what occurred. As much as she wanted to remember, she really couldn't. She looked up at Mal in hopes that she doesn't regret spending the night with her. She may have not known the smutty details, but she knew what they did; it's what they always did when they were together. Did she regret it? Maybe for the sake of her son, but other than that not at all. If people took the chance to get to know Maleficent, they would see that she wasn't like the other Queens of Darkness. Something about her was special. She winced at the beep of a cell phone coming from the other side of the room. Who on earth could be bothering her at this time in the morning? Well, whatever time it was. She really didn't know.

"Come on Regina, Cruella's threatening to barge in here and destroy shit if we don't meet her at the diner by two. Overdramatic to a tea but we don't need her having a meltdown. Let's go."

"Ugh", the brunette moaned. She didn't even feel like she could stand up, let alone get out of bed, get in the car and go somewhere. Her stomach churned as she sat on the edge of the bed, trying to decide what to wear and trying not to vomit at the same time. 'Well my priorities are fucked', she thought to herself, sipping on the water that was placed beside her last night. She thanked Mal in her head because she knew she was the one who put it there. She always did her best to keep Regina happy and make her comfortable. The last few days went from Robin and the idea that he would bring her happiness to realizing that he wouldn't bring her shit. He was a married man whether or not he wanted to be and the feelings she had for him are leaving fast enough for comfort. He was more interested in fucking her while his wife was a frozen popsicle on the other side of the room; how pathetic. If she seen him again she would have more of an urge to smack him in the face that show any signs of affection.

Deciding not to care about her attire, she threw on the first dress she found and walked slowly to the driveway, accompanying the woman who was one step ahead of her this morning. She sighed with complete irritation at the fact that she had walked out of the house without shoes. She turned around and walked back in, grabbing her heels that she didn't feel like wearing and walking back outside to the car. Usually she would argue that it's not right for someone to get behind the wheel of her vehicle and assume they're driving, but she just didn't care. She threw on her sunglasses to quickly block out the excess light from the afternoon sun and leaned back in the passenger seat. She felt Mal's eyes on her and hoped that she would look away; she looked like absolute shit wearing last night's hair and makeup. She still tried not to care but her obsession with her appearance made her feel embarrassed.

"I don't think you're in the proper condition to drive right now. Hope you don't mind."

"I don't care.", she said shortly.

"Are you feeling ill dear?"

"Let's just get this fucking over with."

"Well someone's a little unhappy this morning. I understand. We'll go, have our little talks with the other two like we do and I'll find another reason to take you home. That is if you want me to stay." Regina formed a small smile on her face and looked over, taking in the woman's beauty once again and feeling captivated by the opportunity. Whatever happened last night didn't matter, she wanted the chance to fuck her sober. It would give her something to dream about at night when she wasn't there.

"Yes. Yes I'd like that. Maybe you could even fill me in on the details from last night I can barely remember. Now can you drive a little faster please? This car ride definitely isn't helping me." She leaned over with her arms wrapped around her stomach and tried to relax instead of making it worse by stressing; it was definitely something she wasn't used to doing. Her whole body was filled with stress and tension every second of every day. Relaxing didn't come naturally to her. By the time they reached Granny's she was more than happy to stand up and get out of her car, trying to breathe in as much fresh air as possible to quell her nausea. Mal walked over to the passenger side and offered a hand.

"Want some help?"

"No. No I'm alright." She stumbled but got out of the vehicle and quickly flipped her hair around to try to make it look a little more styled. The two women inside of the diner practically jumped up at their entrance, either wanting to talk business or hear about their raunchy night. Knowing them it was probably both.

"Well, well, look who we have here. Did the two love-birds enjoy their evening?", Ursula said jokingly.

"Yes, why don't you fill us in babes? You know we all want to hear this.", Cruella added in, practically beaming with a smile in Regina's direction. "Well, go on Mal, how was it?" Mal looked uncomfortable at her question, unsure if she should even try to give an answer. None the less, she wasn't always the best liar when it came to those two, so maybe the whole 'not kissing and telling' theory would work best in her interest. She almost thought it was strange how much they wanted to know; maybe they needed something to poke fun at or maybe they found it arousing. Who cares.

"I made sure she got home okay and we fell asleep by accident; that's all. No more questions.", she said nervously. Cruella raised her eyebrow at the statement before uttering a loud laugh. "Yeah right, do you think I was born yesterday dear? I could tell you two had eyes all over each other before you even left last night. Just like old times, remember? But if you're not going to talk, maybe someone else will." She looked in Regina's direction and gave her a look of approval. "Well, go on Regina, how was it?" Her nerves jumped at suddenly being put on the spot and she froze up, her hangover beating down on her in full force and the sudden panic attack were too much for her to handle.

"I...excuse me for a moment." She quickly made her way to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach, wishing that she was at home and back in bed tangled in the other woman's arms. She felt like crying and swore that she was never going to touch alcohol again for the rest of her life. At this point, she wished she could die on the spot. 'So much for composure', she bitched at herself. Feeling too embarrassed to go back out to the diner, she spent a few moments splashing some water on her face from the sink and walked back out, hoping that she could finally leave and go back home. She found the women sitting in a booth, drinking coffee and ordering breakfast.

"Feeling better dear? Maybe you should have some breakfast. I ordered some extra bacon, go ahead and have it. Or are you too hungover to eat? You're such a lightweight Regina. We need to work on that", Cruella winked at her. Regina put her head in her hands after shaking out the world no. Obviously she had just woken up half an hour ago and the fact that they had expected her to feel like herself after getting trashed and just rolling out of bed was fucking irritating. She felt like they were purposely trying to make her feel worse in an attempt to belittle her. She was constantly stuck on the question of whether or not Cruella and Ursula actually liked her or trusted her motives, but her brain wasn't in the mood for questioning. Mal looked over at Regina and gave her a stare of sympathy at her pale face. Knowing very well how she was feeling, Mal put her coffee down and started to stand up and grab her coat.

"Now now ladies, you can obviously tell that she's feeling sick. I'm going to take her back to her place and make sure she's alright. Can we meet up later?" Her two friends exchanged tell-tale expressions with one another, knowing damn well what she wanted to take her home for.

"Whatever you say darling.", Cruella started. "She may be ill but we're definitely on to you two." She gave them a wink as Mal stood up, her hand on Regina's back as they walked out of the diner.

As much as Maleficent wanted another night of passion and fun, her first priority is making her well enough to enjoy it. She doesn't just love going down on her, she loves her.

She can believe she's admitting that.


	6. Chapter 6

"There there dear, why don't we get you back to bed alright?" She grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her up from her position on the bathroom floor. Mal felt absolutely terrible for her and wished that there was more she can do to help. They say that magic always comes with a price and that seems to be the same case with alcohol. They walked into the dimly-lit room as Mal took off the younger woman's dress and patted the bed she was standing in front of. She didn't want to see her naked for pleasure but she knew that Regina would be more comfortable that way. "Come, lay down with me and get some rest. I'll take care of you dear. You'll feel better, promise." Regina smiled at her through the misery and took a place next to her, leaving some distance between their bodies. Even after everything that happened so many times before, she still felt nervous getting that close. After longing for everything that could bring her happiness and yet having nothing, she can't blame herself for being skeptical that someone would actually enjoy her company; especially if they weren't getting something out of it. She drew in a deep breath and tried to think about the reasons why she needed to let down her guard. This wasn't someone she barely knew, this was someone her heart had been secretly yearning for for years. Maybe Robin gave her a false hope and almost made her forget what she really had in front of her, but it's not going to happen this time. This time she wants her to stay.

Her bed never felt so comfortable to her as her head rested against the pillow; she was more than happy to fall back asleep the way her day was going. It's been an hour and she's already put on shoes that didn't match her dress, went out in public with unkempt hair and then proceeded to puke in the diner. Not really the definition of a 'good day.' Luckily getting out of the diner away from the other two women and back home was even easier after vomiting a second time right beside Cruella's car. 'Well at least they knew I was serious', she thought to herself with a smirk. And of course Mal smooth-talked the women and sent them on their way without her, but they weren't dumb. Neither of them had them fooled. If anything, they accepted her request to stay behind so it gave them something to gossip about later. She was sure that they were still having breakfast and talking as much shit about her as they possibly could, but when did she ever care what other people thought? Whatever the reason, she didn't care as long as they weren't being a bother.

Regina's had absolutely enough excitement for the rest of the week, that's for sure. People are leaving, people are coming back, things are changing and her mind is more lost than ever. As her mindless thinking and anxiety-driven fears continued she felt fingertips dance around her lower stomach. It filled her up with butterflies that fluttered through every nerve of her body and she felt herself start to relax. She couldn't tell if the new feelings inside of her were sudden arousal, infatuation or maybe even both. She drew closer and accepted the touch, hoping that it will continue. As tired as she was, her heart rate picked up some speed as the fingers moved down to her hip. She moaned softly and accepted Mal's undeniable request to touch her. She had no idea how she could possibly feel aroused at this point but if it takes her mind off of her pain it didn't matter.

"If you don't want me to touch you Regina, I won't.", Mal said with concern. :This is about me making you feel better, not trying to have my way with you. I'm sorry if you feel that way."

"No, no. It's not that, please keep going. I don't mind at all. I'm just tired." Mal smiled down at her and looked at her with a longing expression. Deep inside all she would have loved to show her a good time at this very moment, but this woman's feelings meant a lot more to her than her body did even though her body was totally banging. (*********-can't think of more professional word there, edit before posting*****)

"Then just relax and let me take care of you dear." The tone in her voice at that sentence gave her chills of arousal that she could no longer deny. The brunette felt a familiar warmth and slickness between her legs and her feeling of illness suddenly starting turning into feelings of desire. No matter how bad her need was getting, she didn't want to be the first one to make a move for fear of coming on too strong. Her power in Storybrooke that lasted for years may have been dominant, but sexually she was not. All of the times that her and Mal have met up secretly in the middle of the night when she was just a young woman always ended with her lying beneath her and letting her do whatever she wanted. She didn't think she would ever really have the upper hand and it really didn't bother her, but still a part of her wanted to to take that leap of faith. "Do you think maybe you could tell me what the hell happened last night?", Regina mumbled with an obvious shortness of breath. She was hoping it was enough to turn her on even more. She got a smile and a shrug of the shoulders back, giving away what she already knew. "So we did, I know we did, but what exactly was it that we did? I was there so I should have a right to know. Do tell."

"Regina, let's just say that I didn't know you had it in you.", she gave her a wink and moved towards her face with a little more of a lit internal fire. Mal licked her lips in a slow motion and looked down between her legs as if she were dropping subtle hints. Regina's eyes widened at what that could possibly mean in terms of her previous actions, there were so many things she could have possibly done but - no. It couldn't be. She wouldn't have.

"Did I...", she looked down at the other woman's legs, trying to remember if her lips were in between them just a night ago.

"Yes my dear, you did. And let me say you blew my fucking mind." At that moment Regina exploded with self-confidence she didn't know she even had. She'd never seen herself make the other woman come undone. With a force of sexual instinct she pushed Mal down and straddled her, finally taking that control without the crutch of alcohol. This time it was all her. She was finally going to make a sober move.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to this dear?"

"You don't know what I'm capable of Mal. Don't worry about me.", she replied with a low, sexy growl.

"Oh god Regina, you are - you're just", she breathed loudly as wet lips bit softly at her neck. Mal expected this behavior from her last night, but today this was more than a surprise. She was used to doing all of the work in these moments and by choice she never minded, but maybe it was time she let herself go for once. The thought of being putty in another woman's hands was terrifying but then again being in Regina's hands was more of a blessing than a fear. The lips moved down from her neck and chest all the way down to where it ached.

"Well then Maleficent, are you ready for me to blow your mind again?"

"Mmm...yes.", the older woman replied with a heated breath. Regina held her wrists down and winked down at her.

"It'll be just like old times, only better."

* * *

_"I'm scared Maleficent." Mal looked down at the young woman that was Regina and licked her lips. Right now she was the master and the younger woman was her puppet. It wasn't often that people came to see her and the fact that the first person to drop by was hot as hell worked well in her favor. She shouldn't have gotten off by the sound of fear in her voice, but as long as she didn't tell her no she wasn't going to stop. As on fire as she was, she would never take advantage of the woman sexually. She may have been a villain but was certainly not a rapist. She put her hand under Regina's chin and made her look into her eyes. _

_"Don't be scared darling. I'm not going to hurt you. Just relax."_

_"Wha - what are you going to do to me? I just wanted your help!" _

_"Now now Regina, you'll get my help. You'll get my help in many ways but for now just come sit down." She patted next to the spot on the large couch and Regina reluctantly sat down. At this point she still didn't trust her motives and was unsure if she was going to comfort her or kill her. She sat as still as a statue and Mal scooted over until their sides were almost touching. She ran her hand up Regina's arm and started unbuttoning her shawl, removing it and throwing it onto the floor. She imagined what she would look like underneath her clothing and hoped that she would find out soon. The young woman looked back at her with wild eyes and was still unsure of where this was going. She had no idea what Maleficent's intentions were._

_"You look tense dear." She rubbed Regina's shoulders in a circular motion and felt her relax underneath her touch. "Good girl, just forget all of your troubles and focus on me." She heard a small moan coming from Regina and Mal licked her lips in arousal. She tested her limits further and squeezed her thigh. Regina put her head down and looked at the floor, now biting her lip. Mal was pretty sure Regina knew which direction she was heading in and she was loving the build up of the moment. Without moving or even asking her, Regina lifted her shirt and her undershirt up over her head and tossing it to the floor with her shawl. Before she knew it she was pushed down on the couch with Mal on top of her. _

_"Good girls are always the sexiest. So pure, so vulnerable." She scratched down Regina's sides and leaned in for a kiss. _

_"You know that I'm a dragon, don't you Regina?" She nodded in response without saying a word._

_"I've lost my fire so long ago, but you just lit me up."_


	7. Chapter 7

Regina can't believe she was finally possessing the control to please Maleficent. The thought of doing this before would have either been a joke or have led her to being cast away by the other woman. When you have the chance to lie back and take it, it's hard not to do so. The first time they met she was inexperienced, lonely and desperate for any sort of human contact. Now she is exactly the same as when she started.

Regina decided she didn't want to get right down to all of the action this time, she wanted to work her magic on her step by step in an attempt build her up. She picked her head back up from the close position it was between her legs and instead removed both of their bras and panties. Maleficent looked like a goddess below her and the physical symptoms from her hangover were starting to disappear. Her skin was smooth and glowing and the scent of her perfume was arousing. As Regina straddled her, their bodies met skin to skin; no clothes to leave things up to the imagination. They were vulnerable to one another. They trusted one another in both lust and emotional yearning.

Light fingertips grazed Mal's skin, going down her cheek and in small circles around her breasts. Her breasts moved up and down as she thrusted her hips against Regina and it was almost more than she could take. The size of her breasts were amazing and her nipples were colored and sized perfectly. She was everything any woman could ask for. She playfully tugged on her nipples which were quickly hardening, deciding to play a little more. She tested her boundaries by touching one of them with her tongue and licking it upwards.

"Holy fuck", the older woman said softly. "Keep going." As Regina moved to the other nipple she grazed it with her teeth, not enough to hurt but enough to give the nerves a little extra feeling. Mal grabbed Regina's hand and attempted to shove it between her legs. Her body felt hot and flushed as it became overcome with need. As much as she tried Regina refused to touch her where she wanted it the most.

"Regina you win, now please...", she breathed. Regina moaned to herself at hearing the woman beg. She felt a familiar energy smash into her core and closed her eyes for just a moment. There was nothing hotter than seeing a usually dominant woman squirm and beg for release underneath her. She tried to fight off the urge to go down on her right that second, remembering how good it felt to edge for a while before release. It may be wracking to the body to wait but the pay off is definitely worth it. Mal felt her own chest move up and down heavily and she did her best to keep her breathing steady for now. The thought of Regina being on top of her, riding her, and using her tongue on her would have been enough to get her off without even needing a touch.

She had goosebumps on her skin as the younger woman played with her like a toy. Their lips met for a kiss as Regina bit Mal's bottom lip, showing off how much of a bad girl she was. She continued to thrust against her hips, going slow and making sure she added a bit of extra pressure. She stopped and ran her finger up her throbbing sex, feeling the slickness on her fingers and tasting it. Her eyes were locked on to Mal's as she tasted her juices, making it known how much she enjoyed the sweetness. Mal's head leaned back against the pillow as she tried to move her core closer to Regina's, using her body language to beg her for the orgasm she so desperately needed. Regina wouldn't listen to her though and instead repeated her last action, tasting her fingers as slowly as she could and driving her absolutely crazy. The loud moan of approval showed the signs that she was indeed doing a good job. Ten seconds after licking her fingers she found her tongue in Mal's mouth, kissing her with so much lust that there was no air between them.

"I just thought you should know how good you taste dear.", Regina said seductively. "What do you think?"

"Oh my god Regina please, please can you just-"

"You're so fucking hot when you come undone. I never imagined I'd see you underneath me one day", she winked. "Now if you really want me, why don't you tell me again." Mal gave her a look that was half-full of lust and half-full of irritation from all the tension.

"Fuck me Regina. Now. Please." Her breathing was so short and uneven that she felt like she was going to pass out. The only thing on her mind was the younger woman's tongue on her flesh and her hands on her thighs.

"Please...I'm begging you...". A new idea went through Regina's mind as she got up from the bed and pulled something small out of the drawer of her dresser. Mal looked at her with curiosity and urgency.

"What is that?" Regina smirked at her and flicked a button on the small device.

"Well you know I've spent a lot of time alone. You don't think I've gone long without playing do you?" She held the finger-sized vibrator against Mal's clit and watched her expression show more signs of lust. Mal herself had never indulged in this type of self-satisfaction and until now she didn't even know that such a thing existed. Regina continued to hold it in position, watching and waiting to see what happened next. Mal pulled Regina's hand away from her and grabbed her shoulder as hard as she could.

"Regina, fucking touch me or I might kill you." And that was all she needed to hear. Without a warning, Regina pushed her legs wide apart and went down on her. Her tongue moved up and down quickly against her clit and then slid in her opening, ditching the foreplay. Mal squirmed underneath her and moaned her name; it was probably the first time she's ever moaned anyone's name during sex and it made her feel alive. She felt electric.

"Mmm, Regina please don't stop", she repeated as the woman's tongue continued without losing any speed. She couldn't push the need to finish off any longer and let her body do all of the talking. "I need to- ah, ah", her sentence cut short as the brunette dug her nails into her thighs and drug them down. She knew that Mal was a sucker for pain and roughness just as she was; biting, scratching, spanking. This is the first time she wasn't too nervous to test this theory out and she was glad she did. The marks from her nails left long red streaks down her leg and marked their territory. When her nails scratched right below her knees she felt the woman's body tense underneath her and felt an extra push of wetness on her lips.

"Regina!", she cried out as she reached the peak in her orgasm. Her back arched up and she faded out of reality for at least half a minute, muscle spasms pulsing through her lower half. The nails that were dug into her legs kept their position until she finished riding out the pleasure, leaving deeper marks when they were taken away. Mal closed her eyes and crashed back down, feeling more than tired and trying to catch her breath. She still felt flutters between her legs as the high wore off. 'Definitely the best I've ever had', she thought to herself. She noticed Regina resting next to her and was captivated by her beauty. That soft skin, that silky hair and most of all those gorgeous eyes could pull any darkness out of her that she had left. She had so much she wanted to say but couldn't find the words. She was used to leaving her high and dry after they fucked but this time she wanted to hold her closer.

"So how's the hangover feeling darling? Any better?" Mal asked her when she was sure she could finally breathe again.

"I'm feeling better besides the headache. Just tired. And ugh- gross", she replied. Her makeup felt oily against her skin and her hair felt gross after missing a shower the night before.

"Well, why don't you go take a hot shower, it'll help you relax.", her voice lit up at that statement and a new idea formed in the back of her mind. "Better yet, maybe you could use some company. I'm feeling rather _dirty _myself." Leave it up to Mal to still be aroused even right after she'd had an orgasm.

"Well now that you mention it, getting dirty and clean at the same time doesn't sound too bad." As she sat up on the bed she heard a vibrating coming from her purse and quickly pulled out her phone to see who was calling.

"Mom, mom are you okay?! I haven't heard from you since -"

"Henry I am fine. I just have a lot on my plate right now and you know I miss you. Is it okay if you stay over at your grandparents for a few more nights, you know until things go back to normal?"

"I guess", he sighed. She could tell by the tone in his voice that he was disappointed but willing to listen. "Why do you sound so out of breath Mom? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Henry. Just a little under the weather. Now please be good and listen to me."

"Fine. I'll talk to you later."

Alright honey, I'll call you again soon okay? I love you."

"Love you too mom." She put the phone down as Maleficent sat next to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I know it's hard dear. Trust me. All of this choosing between good and bad. Not knowing who to love or who to trust. You don't need to change Regina. Just do what your heart is telling you. Now don't fret darling, let's go get that shower."


	8. Chapter 8

I'm writing a similar scene in my other DQ fanfic because somehow they both ended up in the same place which I was afraid of. I'm trying to make it different but it has a lot of similar aspects; keep that in mind if you're reading both and think I'm being repetitive. I hate accidentally drawing two stories to the same place ugh.

* * *

Their bodies met skin to skin as they leaned against the wall of the shower. The smell of the lavender candle that was lit on the sink wafted through the air, multiplied in sense by the steam from the water. Regina felt the cold tile against her back as she was pressed against it by the older woman. As hot as her body was, her hair still stood on edge from a mix of excitement and arousal. Mal stood in front of her, still pinning her up against the wall and taking a long look at her. Her wet hair hanging against her shoulders, her perky breasts against her own, her perfectly slim body. It was everything she's ever wanted in a woman and a sex partner. It took everything she had to not knock her down and pounce her like a feline, but she kept herself focused and took a deep breath. 'Just keep making this last', she told herself.

"You, darling. You are absolutely beautiful." She said as she looked directly into Regina's eyes. "Beautiful and so fucking sexy." Her compliment held lust and love behind it and it was the best combination one could ask for.

Regina grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to the point where there was no space in between the them. As the water slowly fell on top of their bodies, she bit Mal's bottom lip and squeezed her breasts lightly, rubbing her nipples in a circular motion. The woman kept her arms against the wall to hold herself up as Regina worked her magic; almost making her feel like she was weak in the knees. They entangled in a passionate kiss that didn't seem to end until they both needed to catch their breath. Regina suddenly felt her hands being pinned up beside her and her wrists being grabbed as the two women competed for dominance. Two villains having sex couldn't happen without a constant fight for having the upper hand. The brunette felt herself being kissed and bit all over her neck and shoulders and she could feel teeth marks graze her skin. The bites felt nothing but sensual and sent shivers up her spine as she she closed her eyes and took in the pleasure, not wanting to continue to fight back any longer. Some people would call this selfish, but who would deny themselves a mind-blowing orgasm anyways? She secretly hoped that Mal would increase the strength of her bite instead of leaving her wanting for more. She pushed her shoulder closer to her teeth and she immediately understood the non-verbal cue. She bit down harder on Regina's neck to the point where she drew a little blood. She could feel Regina's body squirm underneath her as she bit her and it was a tell-tale sign that she loved it. The younger woman moaned loudly at the sensation; it made her feel like more of a bad girl than she was. Her hips were involuntarily thrusting into Mal's body and keeping a fast-paced rhythm that refused to break. She felt the woman rub her thigh lightly between her legs in an attempt to tease her and she knew it was definitely working.

"How are you feeling dear?", Mal whispered in her ear with a smirk.

"Mmmm, I just...I just need you..."

"Well then, let me give you everything you need."

Her answer made Regina moan with pleasure. That sexy voice of hers was enough to bring out the worst in anyone. She thought back to times where she was putty in Mal's hands, letting her use her body for whatever purpose it suited. Every time she snuck over to her home in the middle of the night she knew exactly where they would meet; a luxurious couch right next to the fire. It was bright red, the color of Mal's favorite shade of lipstick; the one that always ended up all over Regina's neck. She would let Mal touch her for minutes, for hours, however long she needed to get what she wanted. It was probably the only time in Regina's life where she was okay with being used for someone else's pleasure. That type of feeling usually never brings any good but this was an obvious exception. The flashbacks into her old life became so much stronger when Mal was around. It was like she was giving her a reason to be who she once was again. She could still be herself without the violence; there was more to the old Regina than that. The old Regina was full of confidence and lust; she was more than a mere shell of a woman with fake friends and a son who wants nothing more than to go running to his real mother. She was losing all of these people anyways, so why did it matter if she stuck with the one who loved her the most? She felt a hand brush across her cheek in the midst of the thinking and action.

"Regina, what's wrong? Am I hurting you? You don't have to cry dear." Up until this point she had no idea she was crying at all. She shouldn't feel embarrassed but she did as she broke her general demeanor. She was the only one who would conquer entire realms in a mere matter of days and then turn around and not be able to have sex without breaking down and crying. The mind has a powerful way of making you relive your darkest memories over and over again until you start to bully yourself. It has a way of making you unable to enjoy even the best experiences without your past regrets rearing their way into your skull. The things you've done will haunt you for the rest of your life if you can't break the shackles of who you once were. It's just who you are, so you punish yourself for it. She blinked her tears away and tried to leave those feelings in the past.

"No, no I'm fine.", she whispered to Mal. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"You don't need to think right now. You stress yourself out too much Regina, just relax and let me take care of you the way I always have." She rubbed her shoulders and neck in a twisting motion and she felt the other woman's body relax under her. "See, look how tense you are. Let's see if we can fix that." Her hand brushed between Regina's legs in a quick motion to get her back to her original state of arousal. She rubbed up and down a few times, lightly touching her clit as she went. She seen her legs open wider at her touch and it seemed as though this type of therapy was working. As the water continued to run, she pulled Regina from her position and leaned her against the opposite side of the shower to create more space. With that, Mal got down on her knees and looked up at her with a seductive gaze. "Remember darling, just relax."

"Mmm, I'll do my best.", she moaned back at her with a look that could shoot bullets from her eyes. She felt a hand grasp the side of her hip with a decent amount of pressure behind it. Thank God Mal wasn't the type to be gentle.

"And if you don't relax and have a good time I might just have to punish you for it." She licked her lips as Regina practically came undone in front of her.

"Well if that's the case, I'm not having a good time.", she replied with a smirk. "What are you going to do about it?" She felt a smack on her ass at the end of that statement along with a decently hard bite on her inner thigh; it gave her a huge sense of pleasure and yearning that was practically pounding it's way out of her. She was addicted to the pain, she couldn't deny it. There was something about the stinging of her skin that made her wet and got her off.

"Now now, you're being a bad girl Regina.", she said while giving her another smack. "But I have a feeling that you like it."

"Ahh, holy shit yes, yes." The water began turning cold due to the amount of time they were getting heated for and Mal turned the knobs, shutting the water off and giving off a sexy growl. She picked Regina up from out of the shower and carried her into the bedroom, practically throwing her onto the bed and straddling her. The woman's body was light and her wet skin shined like the most intense rays of the sun. She spent a few moments kissing her and biting her but was becoming impatient and full of need. She wasted no more time and scratched down Regina's stomach before putting her head between her legs. Mal didn't even have to touch her yet and she already had tingling sensations in all of the right places. Her tongue met the younger woman's flesh as she licked up and down her skin and sucked on her swollen clit. Immediately she felt her hips bucking lightly into her face. There was no tension or embarrassment at what they were doing, it all felt so natural. It felt like they hadn't missed a moment since they last met. She worked on the brunette a little longer, taking breaks in between to tease her. She was receiving a mixture of moans and sighs of frustration at each pause. Regina noticed as Mal looked up to give her a wink that her lipstick was half-off from the shower and messy on her lips. Her hair was wet and tangled and her eye makeup was smudged. She looked like a hot mess and it was the sexiest thing she's ever seen. Frustration was growing in her at Mal's attempt to build her up. She felt like she had been waiting so long for release and it just wouldn't come to her. She felt a burning sensation in her chest. A mixture of lust and fury.

Mal pulled herself up from in between the other woman's legs and laid next to her nonchalantly. She was conflicted between wanting to finish Regina off and get pleasure herself or making her wait just to watch her go crazy. The best feeling in the world was feeling Regina's skin tremble underneath her fingers. She kept her body a few inches away from hers and ran a soft hand down her stomach and around her chest. As she expected, the woman wasn't impressed by her recent choice and gave her a glare in return.

"Come onnn...", she moaned, trying to pull her on top of her.

"Be patient Regina.", she said with a seductive smile. Her lover grabbed her by the wrist and squeezed it as hard as she could. Clearly she was unamused.

"You're such a fucking bitch Mal." Why is it that pain and rage filled her body with lust? Regina insulting her made her wetter than any kind of compliment.

"The baddest bitch you'll ever meet.", she replied with a whisper. With a quick flick of her other wrist, Regina's hand weakened and let go of the grasp she had on her. "Now, if you want to come you have to let me do it my way? Got it?"

"Fineee. Got it."

She leaned over and bit Regina's bottom lip, leaving her red lipstick on her face and smirking like she was claiming a prize. She continued biting, scratching and kissing all over her body until she felt the woman almost struggling to breathe. She could literally feel how fast Regina's heart was beating and her body was unable to lay still.

"Good girl, I must have taught you well." She took her position back in between her legs and watched as Regina eagerly awaited her mouth.

"How do you feel now dear?"

"Like I'm about to burst into flames", Regina said in between short breaths.

"Well then you're in luck darling. You know how much I love playing with fire."


End file.
